That Depends On You
by Diesty-chan
Summary: kai just wants to ask Rei for some advice but things keep interrupting him, mainly Takao! KR eventually! One-shot and PG rated for occasion swearing! Plez RR?


Author Notes: Okies I am back with yet another one-shot and it isn't a songfic! Surprized? Didn't think so! But yeah this little idea came to when my ex asked me out! LOL! It wasn't meant to be like this but it just kinda happened! I dunno if its kinda funny I'm sorta hoping it would be! Anyway on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Max: *bouncing up and down with a lollipop in his mouth * Diesty-chan doesn't own anything to do Beyblade! But this was her lolly!

D-Chan: hey you! How dare you! *Runs after Max *

That Depends On You 

Kai looked at his neko-jin friend who was sat engrossed in the TV. Kai had been watching Rei contemplating whether to ask him for some advice on a touchy subject. Rei was Kai's closest friend in the Blade Breakers, but still although he had known Rei for quite a few years and trusted him so much, asking Rei about relationship problems was still a little touchy for the stoic captain. But Kai argued with himself if he was to ask anyone it would be Rei Kon.

"Rei….?" He also shifted positions with a stutter in his normal confident voice. 

"Yeah?" Rei asked, his amber orbs looked at Kai and then back at the TV. He was half distracted by the TV, but he was listening to Kai. He always listened to Kai, even when the Russian wasn't talking. He admired him more than Kai knew. Rei had learned to disguise his feelings from years of studying Kai.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kai studied his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Fire away?" Rei's eyes didn't move from the TV, obviously he was watching a really interesting soap opera.

"Well I- Well I-" Kai started but was interrupted by a loud Japanese teen. 

"Yo Rei! Yo Kai! What's up dudes?" Takao boomed, bouncing into the room. He leaned over Kai's shoulder with his normal smile plastered on his face. "Oooo, is that 'Days of Our Lives', Rei?" He asked shouting down Kai's ear without realising, deafening the poor lad. Kai stuck a finger in his ear and rubbed his semi-deaf ear as if that would help.

"Yeah Tai, it's a really interesting episode too!" Rei told the teen.

"Cool" Takao then jumped over the back of the sofa, landing on the sofa with a big bounce, which made Kai bounce too. Kai growled and cursed a few Russian insults to Takao under his breath. He didn't want the annoying eighteen year old to sit next to him. Takao had grown up but was still at times the immature brat that Kai had met five years ago, or so Kai thought. 

Takao soon got bored of the soap opera and decided to pester the Russian. "Hey Kai, you watching this dude?" His happy smile returned again. 

Kai growled in his throat and crimson eyes glared at the dark bluenette. "Takao aren't you suppose to be training?" 

Takao's face dropped. "Yeah, but I need food. I'm hungry!" He protested, probably speaking the truth. Takao was always hungry.

Kai closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "You just ate ten minutes ago!" 

"Yeah but I'm still hungry! I'm a growing dude!" He was still protesting. 

"Well if you claim to be a 'growing dude', why don't you grow a brain?" He snapped. "Now get back out there and start training! And no buts Takao! Just do what I say!" He had an icy threatening tone in his voice, which kinda said 'don't piss me off anymore than I am'.

Takao just stared at Kai, Kai glared at Takao with fire burning his eyes, which made Takao decide he was defeated. He left the room cursing in his native tongue under his breathe at Kai. 

Rei who had watched the whole scenario stood up and stretched out, flicking the TV off with the remote. He stayed in his stretched position and looked at Kai chuckling. 

"What's so funny?" Kai asked, secretly eyeing up the just younger than him lad's slim, feline-like frame. 

Rei relaxed his body, his stretch over. "You are Kai. You're always a little hard on Takao." He grinned still finding it amusing.

"The kid's a moron, who needs to grow up." Crimson fiery eyes met with soft amber feline eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Sourpuss you're so funny." Rei was being playful with Kai in his words.

"Well I have to the voice of reason around here since no-one else will be." He kinda pointed that at Rei not intentionally.

"Are you suggesting I take up some responsibility?" Rei asked, not offended by Kai's statement.

Kai looked at the ground feeling guilty. "No, I was just saying…" His voice was soft, unusual for Kai.    

Rei laughed. "Good, cause I'm not sure I could act like a sourpuss." Kai's head shot up and looked at the neko-jin, who stuck his tongue out childishly and playfully. He then grinned a cat-fang peeping out. "So what did you wanna ask me?" A low grumble was heard. Rei blushed, as he was now hungry, Kai let a smirk find its way onto his lips. "Mind if we talk in the kitchen??" Rei asked, rubbing his talking stomach.

"Sure." Kai stood up and followed Rei into the kitchen, checking out the neko-jin's ass, not realising he was doing so.

"So what is you wanna ask?" Rei asked rummaging through the fridge for some ingredients.

Kai who was sat at the kitchen table and still subconsciously staring at Rei's ass answered. "Well it's a bit of a touchy subject…" 

Rei's head poked up above the fridge door and looked at Kai, he had an apple gripped in his teeth. He removed the apple. "Chinese or Japanese?" He asked, chewing the bit of apple had had bitten off.

"Huh?" Kai looked a little confused.

Rei giggled. "I'm on about food."

"Oh…um…Chinese." Kai answered, feeling a little dumb, but then again he had other things on his mind.

"Chinese it is then." Rei returned to raiding the fridge for ingredients and then in the cupboards. "So carry on Kai?" Rei asked, while preparing some vegetables. 

"Well as I said it's a bit of a touchy subject." Kai just watched him, taking in every little detail of Rei.

"Well what's it about?" Rei crunched on a slice of carrot he was slicing at the time, since he munched on the apple by now.

"Well you see I…um…have this 'friend'" Kai kicked himself mentally for making it so obvious that he meant himself.

Rei looked up at him to wonder why he had stopped. "Carry on…" Rei could act a little blonde sometimes, he didn't get that Kai was referring to himself.

"Well he's in a bit of a sticky situation." Rei continued to make the stir-fry just listening. "Cause he's just been asked out by a…" Kai hesitated to say girl or guy, he wasn't sure if Rei knew he was yaoi.

"Asked out by who?" Rei snapped Kai back to reality. Rei still had his back to him as he stood over the stove, cooking the chicken stir-fry.

"Well my 'friend' is yaoi, so a guy asked him out…" Kai waited for Rei's response. 

The neko-jin looked over his shoulder. "That's cool." He smiled, as he didn't mind talking about yaoi relationships, as he himself was yaoi yet no one knew. The relief on Kai's face made the Chinese chuckle. "Do you really think I'd have a problem with it?" 

Kai smiled. "Well some people are little funny about it." Kai felt bad for judging him like that. 

"You shouldn't think I'm that low Kai." Rei said in his normal tone, so the semi-Russian knew he was still good in Rei's good books. "So your friend got asked out by a guy…so what's the problem?" Rei returned to his stir-fry.

"Well this guy is like-" Kai got interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hold that thought?" The raven-haired stated, grabbing the phone that was attached to a wall a little away from the stove. "Hello?" He answered the phone, he sighed as the familiar pink haired Chinese girl spoke on the other end. Rei then gestured to Kai and the stove, wording over would he mind taking over his cooking, he knew this phone call was gonna be long. It Mao Minx, the pink haired Chinese girl who was overly obsessed with her ex-team mate.

Kai nodded his head as he got up and took over the cooking Rei had started. Even though Rei was the chef in the team, he had taught Kai how to cook. Kai was amazed by how multi-skilled Rei was. A World Champion Beyblader and a chef, plus probably a few other hidden skills.

Kai continued cooking the stir-fry adding a few more ingredients including noodles. He knew how Rei liked his stir-fry. Kai listened to the conversation of Rei just agreeing with Mao, so really it was a one-way conversation. 

Kai finished cooking and dished up the delicious Chinese food. He placed a bowl in front of Rei with chopsticks as Rei was now sat down at the kitchen table still listening to Mao's constant babble.

Kai sat opposite Rei; he smirked as Rei pulled faces at him imitating Mao. Kai started sniggering.

"Yes Mao…." He rolled his eyes and pulled another face at the crimson-eyed lad. "Of course I'm listening to you!" He told her.

"How can you miss her." Kai chuckled, causing Rei to chuckle too. 

"What? No! Mao I'm not laughing at you!" The screeching down the phone caused Rei to move the phone away from his ear at arm's length. Both lads winced at the shrieking. "Mao I have to go now!" Rei called to the phone, which was still held away. "Why? Ummm….Kai's made dinner." More babble exited the phone. "No Mao you can't come over! I'll talk to you later! BYE!" He quickly jumped up and slammed the phone back on the wall piece, which held it. Rei sighed, his whole body relaxed. "Geez I thought she'd never shut up!"

"You mean shrieking?" Kai chuckled eating his meal.

Rei looked at him and laughed. "Yeah." He sat down and ate his own meal. "You can release that thought now."

"Huh?" Kai looked at the Chinese confused.

"I told you to hold that thought when Mao rang." Rei explained to the duo coloured haired guy.

Kai finally got what Rei was talking about. "Oh…well where was I?" He tried to think, when Rei answered him.

"Your friend got asked out by a guy, which seems to be a problem?" Rei had a good memory, thought Kai, gazing thoughtfully at the just younger than him man.

"Thanks." He smiled, looking at his food.

"So why is it a problem?" Rei asked intrigued.

"Well my friend has-" Again Kai was interrupted.

"Kai?" It was Rei, which brought crimson orbs and amber orbs together. "Just out of curiosity, is this friend Yuuri?" He asked, shocking the stoic captain.

Kai's voice acted before his mind. "Ummm…yeah." Kai then mentally whacked himself. How was he going to explain this now? Yuuri was the problem but not the 'friend'; he was the guy who asked Kai out. Oh what a mess Kai was making of this. 

"So was it Bryan that asked him out?" 

Kai thought at the point, oh what the hell he had already made a hash of this. "Yeah Bryan asked Yuuri out."

"Oh so they're both gay?" Rei was a little shocked, as he would never have guessed about Bryan.

"Umm…I guess." Kai knew Yuuri was gay but wasn't too sure about Bryan. If this got out and Bryan wasn't, Kai knew he would have to flee for his life. Oh how he already wanted to run.

"So what's the problem he got then?" Rei asked, looking at Kai's unreadable expression. Kai was obviously deep in thought, so thought Rei, as he couldn't help being captivated by Kai's amazing and beautiful garnet eyes.

"Hey dudes!" The familiar loud and annoying Japanese teen had returned. 

Both eating Blade Breakers looked to the hall way and saw a dark headed teen, accompanied by a blonde American guy and a short Japanese guy with goggle type glasses stuck on his head, his brown mop of hair covered his eyes. 

"Hey guys!" The cheerful American smiled. "What you cooked?" The smell of stir-fry invaded his nostrils, just like Takao's.

"You made stir-fry and didn't tell us!" The loud teen cried in annoyance. His dark orbs glared at the semi-Russian.

Rei noticed this. "Tai I made the stir-fry, sorry pal. There's a few pizzas in the freezer that shouldn't take too long to cook." Rei smiled apologetically at the hungry trio. Kai noticed more now than before how kind hearted Rei actually was. As much as how much as Takao could be annoying prick, Rei tolerated him with his kindness. Maybe that's Rei's secret to seeing past Kai's cold-hearted, anti-social façade. 

"Thanks Rei!" Takao had already found the pizzas and was now shoving them in the oven.

Ten minutes later the three bladers were at the table, joining the older two Blade Breakers, shoving pizza into their faces, well mainly Takao. That kid could eat for the country if such sport was ever invented. The table had become increasingly noisy due to the company of Takao. 

Kai hadn't said anything; he just sat there quietly eating the food Rei had made. He never looked up once; Rei on the other hand was watching him like a hawk, while pretending to listen to the mindless jumble that was Takao's voice. Rei knew Takao annoyed Kai immensely and that is the reason why he was being silent. 

"Yo! Kai dude, what's up?" Takao had noticed the silent blader. 

"Nothing to concern you!" He snapped, getting up with his dish and taking it to the sink. He then left the room, all four sets of eyes watching him.

Takao snorted, closing his eyes. "What's stuck up his ass today?" He stated more than questioned. He returned to a nearly demolished pizza. Rei sighed quietly to himself and then also got up and rinsed his dish in the sink. He decided to go join Kai and maybe give him this advice he asked for. 

"Yo Rei where you going?" The loud Japanese was a nosey bugger, Rei thought.  

"I'm going to train for a while. I haven't done any today." He told them, walking out the kitchen.

"You wanna go train with Mr. PMT? I swear that guy can be worse than Hiromi." The baseball cap wearer smirked, referring to his girlfriend. 

"Hey he's not all that bad Tai…" Was the answer Takao received from the Chinese blader. 

"Well you would say that." Rei heard the Japanese say with his sensitive hearing. 

Rei ignored it and carried on into the garden. Once outside Rei was a little surprised to see no Kai, he thought Kai had came out to blade, he always did when Takao pissed him off, but Kai was no where to be seen. Then Rei picked up on a noise with his sensitive hearing. He looked up to an old Oak tree that sat at the bottom of the garden, and in this tree sat one Kai Hiwitari. He was leant against the trunk of the tree on a high branch, he had his eyes closed, and Rei wasn't quite sure what Kai was doing. So silently he walked over to his quiet blader. He then estimated the jump and leapt up, he was blessed with cat-like graces after all. Kai opened his eyes and looked the neko-jin who had sat down in front of Kai. A leg over each side of the trunk, and his hands resting on it in front of him. 

Kai smiled. "How did you know I was up here?"" He asked, happy that Rei was there.

"Well I have got good eyesight after all. So what you doing up here?" Rei smiled back.

"Just thinking…" He looked away from the amber orbs to the sky. 

Rei too looked in the direction that Kai was staring at. "You never did tell me this problem that Yuuri has about Bryan?" He still didn't look away.

Kai snapped his gaze back to Rei, but Rei didn't move. "Well Yuuri likes some-one else, you see…and well he's just slightly confused about who to pick." Kai sighed with relief he had finally got that part out.

"Oh I see…well…" The Chinese turned his attention back to the Russian. "Well…heh…" He scratched his raven hair. "I've never actually been in that sort of situation so I wouldn't really know what advice to give you Kai for Yuuri." 

"Hmmm…." Kai closed his eyes and rested his head back against the tree. He had to let Rei know some how that he was talking about him, and his feelings and that Rei was the reason he hadn't jumped at the chance to get with Yuuri. Just when he had decided to tell Rei the truth they got interrupted again.

"Hey Kai!" It was the American this time. 

Rei saw Kai's face turn to red as Kai growled and snapped his eyes open, glaring the at younger lad, who was walking towards them.

"What? What could you possibly want now Max! I'm trying to talk to Rei about something and every time I do, mainly Takao interrupts me. And now you've interrupted! Can't you bug me after I finished talking to Rei!" He yelled at the blonde so angry. Rei flinched at the force of his shout.

But that didn't faze the happy-go-lucky blader. "Yuuri's here to see you." He simply said, walking off.

Kai's face drained of any colour he had, which being Russian wasn't much. His mind started to get really messed up now. He prayed that Rei wouldn't say anything to Yuuri about the conversation they had, he prayed a lot.

And as Max had said the red-haired Russian soon came into view, walking along casually. Kai gulped as Yuuri stopped at the bottom of the tree. This was going to be interesting.  

"Hey Kai…and hi Rei." Yuuri was a little surprised to see Rei sat opposite Kai, but he shrugged it off as they're really good friends.

"Hey Yuuri!" Rei said happy as ever to the slightly still surprised Russian. He smiled at him friendly.

"Hn." Answered Kai to Yuuri, his usual response.

He smirked and closed his eyes, use to Kai's cold mask. "So Rei what you doing up there? Thought you'd be training?" He asked the neko-jin.

"Talking to Kai. He gave me the day off." He smiled, his little fangs showing. 

"Oh what about?" A red eyebrow rose with the question. Kai was just watching the conversation; he could see Yuuri was slightly jealous that Rei was up there with him. He tried to act like his normal self.

"He was asking me for some advice on the little problem you have." He winked at Yuuri, so Yuuri would know he knew about his little problem. But Yuuri had no clue, as the little problem Rei was on about wasn't real as such.

"I'm sorry, what problem?" He inquired.

Kai's eyes widened, and the great Gods dismissed his prayers. Rei was going to say something and he knew now that he would have to flee for his what he thought was a pathetic excuse of a life, at this point in time.

"I know you're…you know?" The raven-haired Chinese whispered to Yuuri with a hand to the side of his mouth. 

Blank was the Demolition Boy's captains' expression.

"That you're yaoi. I know all about your little problem with Bryan and that other guy…" Kai smacked his hand on his head and he wished he could disappear into the tree.

"WHAT?" Yuuri yelled, his blue eyes on the Phoenix owner. Rei was taken back a bit by how furious the Russian's voice sounded. He knew he said something wrong. He thought maybe Yuuri didn't want anyone else knowing; so he decided to try sort it out. "Yuuri don't be mad at Kai, I badgered him to tell him." He lied as Kai pursued him first actually.

Kai looked at Rei through his fingers, he was trying to cover up for him although he knew that wasn't why Yuuri yelled.

"Rei you think I like Bryan?" Yuuri had calmed down.

"Well that's what Kai said." Amber eyes met with ice blue orbs.

"Well Kai was wrong, I asked him out! Bryan never asked me out, he's just a friend." Yuuri told the Chinese, who looked utterly stupefied. And then everything Kai had said to Rei slowly sunk in, and he caught on who this 'friend' was. Kai. 

Amber eyes now looked at crimson half covered eyes. "You were the 'friend' not Yuuri?"

Kai slowly removed his hand and nodded. 

"So why are confused to get with Yuuri? Who's the other guy?" Rei asked, curios to know how else Kai liked.

Kai fidgeted for a moment and looked like he was fighting with himself then he blurted out. "Well that depends on you Rei-chan." A shade of red not far of his eye colour spread across his marked cheeks. He cast his gaze to the tree branch he and Rei sat on, as he looked at it with new amazement. 

Rei was dumbfounded to say the least as he took in exactly what Kai meant. He smiled when his dream had actually come true. But now he was asking himself does that mean Kai choose him over Yuuri? He had to find out. "Kai what are you saying?" His amber feline eyes looked shyly at his team captain.

The embarrassed Russian didn't look up. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm glad you did." Rei spoke so softly to him, a happy smile planted on his lips.

Kai slowly looked up, the neko-jin's ever so beautiful feline amber eyes once again captured his crimson orbs. "What do you mean?" Kai was kinda putting two and two together but wanted to hear Rei say it.

"I'm glad you did Kai, cause I was gonna go crazy from not saying anything!" Rei laughed.

"Are you saying?" The semi-Russian blushed even more just like the Chinese merely inches away from him.

"Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Rei shuffled closer to his nervous captain. 

Yuuri watched this all from the ground and he couldn't help smile even though he hadn't got Kai but he knew that Kai would be happier with Rei. So not spoiling their moment Yuuri just walked away. Sure he was upset and heart broken but fate had decided the paths and there was nothing he could do. 

Kai leaned in closer to kiss his newly found kitten, something he had been dying to do since like forever.

"So who do you choose then?" The tanned blader smiled, his face so close to his captain's. 

"Who do you think?" Kai smirked and dragged Rei in for the kill.

"Yo Kai!" Bellowed through the special moment. Kai jumped from the yell of his annoying teammate he lost his seating and ended up falling out of the tree, bringing a certain neko-jin with him. Both landed on the ground with a thud, well actually Kai did, the Russian had broke Rei's fall.

Takao was just stood there, his hands on hips as he looked at the two dazed bladers.

Once Kai had got his focus back he stared at Rei who lay promptly on him, a very compromising position. He smiled at Rei who was blushing furiously. 

"So you were training aye?" Takao asked, annoyed at the fact Kai had lied, but still not grasping what he had interrupted. 

"Takao for once today can you please piss off? I have better things to do then keep yelling at you!" Crimson orbs glared at dark eyes. 

"Like what?" A midnight eyebrow rose as he looked at his team's captain, intrigued to what Kai meant, and wondering why Rei hadn't moved.

Kai looked up, crimson met with amber. "Like spending time with my kitten." He smiled and Rei chuckled.

"Is that what I am now? You're kitten?" He chuckled.

"Well that depends on you." He smirked once again, placing his hand on Rei's tanned cheek.

Takao's dark eyes widened as he realised the scene before him. "Oh my God you two are yaoi?" He was completely shocked.

Kai looked at him. "Maybe you do have a bit of a brain after all." He loved to insult Takao any way he could. "Now if you don't mind can we have some time alone?" 

Takao, who was still shocked, nodded and sped off back to the house.

"You know they'll all know now." Rei said to his Mr. Sourpuss.

"So, why should we care?" 

"I don't." And with that Rei leaned in closer and kissed his Russian love. Kai responding completely to the kiss.

Okies there you have it! All finished! I'm sorry of it got a little crap towards the end, I wrote the first part ages ago and thought ill finish it now. Well I hope you liked it! It was just more cuteness in the end, and Takao bashing, oh how I love to bash that loud annoying Japanese! Hehe! It has been spell checked and read through so if there's anymore mistakes, sorry! Anyway reviews are always nice! So get reviewing or ill send a very hungry Takao after you to steal your food! Mwhahahaha!


End file.
